


Stress Outlet

by Cupcakitee



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stress outlets, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, old dusty room in a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakitee/pseuds/Cupcakitee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was also fact number five: Byakuya Togami was kissing him senseless in a dusty room filled with confidential files from the government. </p><p>I wanted some Naegami to read but ran out of it. Spoilers for chapter two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Outlet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> This is a one shot. I may or may not add more chapters that may or may not have a definitive plot line. I'm not sure yet. Also, quick thing to note, this has not been edited so I apologize if there are spelling or grammar errors anywhere in here. Third thing to note, I have not played the full game, I am still at chapter three (I finished it) so when leaving comments, please do so appropriately and without spoilers. Lastly, this work does contain spoilers for chapter two. Thats all,
> 
> -Cupcakitee

Neagi had learned that counting facts was a good way to keep his balance in this fictional reality him and his fourteen friends had entered. Counting facts was how he kept his head on straight. How he started dealing with the death of his friends. 

His name was Makoto Neagi. That was fact number one.

He was a prisoner at Hope's Peak Academy. That was fact number two. 

He preferred sugar to honey in his tea. That was fact number three. 

Chihiro Fujisaki was dead and they all were investigating her murder. That was fact number four. 

Oh and there was also fact number five: Byakuya Togami was kissing him senseless in a dusty room filled with confidential files from the government. 

Granted, he wasn't complaining but the whole thing was rather absurd. 

Obviously, it all started with the murder and inevitable investigation. Neagi had been busy looking for clues with a fine tooth comb when a snooty voice started talking to him. Reluctantly, he turned around to address the owner of the voice. Byakuya Togami had spouted out some riddle, got irritated and ordered Neagi to follow him. Sceptically he did so and after investigating different areas with the blond, he found himself in a room branching from the library filled with files and books that looked menacing. 

He entered the room and Togami stepped in after him, closing the door soundlessly. 

"So what did you bring me here for?" Neagi questioned, feeling a bit suffocated due to the overstuffed bookshelves, the closed door and Togami himself. 

"Well I can assure you that I didn't bring you here to read you a bed time story." He drawled. "There is some important information in here that I'd like to show you." He waved his arm around the room "I've spending a lot of time reading the content in this room. Files upon files of government sealed information, much like one of the rooms I have back home, although not as extravagant. Go on, have a look. I'm sure you'd be very surprised at your findings." 

Something about the pensive yet set look on Togami's face made Naegi unable to question the fact that an academy had a room full of government sealed files.

 

After Neagi had a thorough examination of the room, Togami had shown him a file of Genocider Syo and explained his theory on how the killer had to be the homisidal maniac in order to perform this particular case. It did sound like a very plausible possibility but when Neagi took a look at the murder victims, he couldn't help but feel a slight discrepancy between Syo's murders and Chihiro's death. 

After closing the file, he handed it back to Togami who promptly put it back on the shelf. When he was done, he turned back to the smaller boy and simply stared at him. 

Neagi felt like he was being stripped by the piercing blue gaze so he coughed nervously "Uh, was there anything else you wanted to show me?" 

Togami gave him a sharp inhale through the nose followed by a murmered "Yes, there was actually." before he moved from his spot near the shelf and walked to the door. He fiddled with the doorknob and turned to face Neagi, a pleased smirk set on his face. 

"And what was it?" The feeling of suffocation was closing in on him again, this time tighter. The taller boy sauntered up to him and leaned into his personal space. Neagi unconsciously backed up and startled a bit as his back hit the shelf. Something was telling him that Byakuya wanted to "show" more than tell. 

"Neagi" Togami said lowly "Do you ever wonder how everyone in this place hasn't gone mad yet?" 

"I-it never crossed my mind to... think about it but now that you m-mention it I'm pretty sure we all have our w-ways of dealing with it." Neagi managed to stutter out.

"Mmm." Came the smooth hum "We all have our own ways of coping. Granted, some are more... ideal than others. But everyone is unique in their own way and thus everyone has their own way of dealing with things. Asahina confines with sugary confections, Celes has her little outbursts, Oogami drowns herself in protein coffee. The list goes on, really." 

"So what, do you just settle on reading dusty books then?" He really wasn't enjoying whatever it was Togami was playing at. 

A cold laugh reverberated around the room "Do you honestly think dusty tombs are enough to ease me? Is that really how you see me? A snotty shut in who soothes his stress by reading?" There was a pause "While it is true that I used to read as a form of consolidation, I recently discovered that instead of trying to tame the stress, finding a way to actually use the stress proves to be much more efficient." As he finished, he casually brought his left hand near Neagi's head and leaned against it.

"A-and uh, how did you f-figure th-this out... exactly?" Neagi was not liking the dark glint in those cool blue eyes. 

"It was simple, really. Find a partner who is both willing to do it but also is willing to keep their mouth shut about it." Before Neagi could ask he continued "Don't bother asking who it was. That person agreed that as long as they kept their mouth shut, I wouldn't say anything either." 

Neagi nodded a little, processing what he just heard but something didn't make sense yet. "Ok so why m-me?" 

"I got bored. It also has something to do with the fact that my previous partner isn't here anymore." 

"I, ah, see." He felt more suffocated than ever. He tried leaning to the left in order to escape but Togami's other hand came up and blocked his path. Now that he was effectively trapped, Neagi looked up startled, only to see a shark like grin on the blond's face. 

"Pathetic." Came the low growl as he proceeded to remove what little space between them was left. 

Neagi only had a moment to register that he had just been insulted - yet again - before his lips were smothered by Togami's. He stiffened at first but then he took another second and all but melted into the other boy. Togami's lips were soft against his. Slightly chapped but otherwise perfect. He brought his hands up to the dark green lapels of Togami's expensive suit and roughly pulled them down to get a better again. In turn, Togami had removed his hands from their spot on the shelf and planted them in Neagi's hair. 

Togami pulled away first, a self satisfied look colouring his face. Neagi, on the other hand, was flustered and slightly breathless. 

"H-how was that?" He asked in-between breaths.

"Well, it wasn't the best but it'll have to do for now. Besides, surly I could whip you up to shape in no time." He leaned down once again and Neagi prepared himself for another kiss. All Togami did, however, was step back and turned around to the door. 

Before he opened the door, he addressed the other boy without turning around "Oh and Neagi," he looked over his shoulder "Keep in mind that this relationship is strictly physical. Any emotions you may feel towards me, keep them to yourself." With that, he opened the door and walked out tossing a careless "Good day, Neagi" over his shoulder. 

 _Fact number six,_  Neagi counted again in his head as he tried to steady his racing heart,  _Byakuya Togami has some strange stress outlets._


End file.
